


Experience

by mrkinch



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youth is relative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> all because of [this tumblr post](http://theletteraesc.tumblr.com/post/70182896336/mrkinch-dan-knows-he-always-looks-great-but-is)

Living amongst Elves and consorting with Istari, Aragorn, for all his travels and weary labors, was accustomed to being thought young, inexperienced. Even the Dúnadain felt inexperienced before an Elf.

But not with Boromir. In age and hardihood they appeared alike, though it was not so. When Boromir sought Aragorn in Lórien, terrified of that place and desperate for escape, Aragorn sighed, recalling his own fortunate encounters with its Lady. Most of all, when Boromir bit his fist and came sobbing from the simplest of Aragorn’s touches, clutching at his shoulder like a boy, Aragorn knew his experience was enough.


End file.
